


Sailor

by yeaka



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Io watches Perseus swim.
Relationships: Perseus/Io
Kudos: 3





	Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Clash of the Titans or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She would know where he was even if he didn’t wander so often to the very same place—they can and do travel far and wide, but somehow, they wind up along the shore more often than not, and Io’s long since memorized every single rock formation. She climbs over them, slow and steady—it used to be a thrill to slip and fall, because bloody cuts meant she was still _alive_. But then she’d heal over and keep going endlessly. Now that she’s tasted death and come back from it, she’s not quite so quick to risk her skin. Zeus himself reformed her. She never thought she’d be grateful for that. 

She’s watched so many different men dip their toes into the water. Lovers have come and gone like petals off an autumn tree, a little less painful and meaningful every time. But her heart swells for Perseus as though it’s new and young again, unhindered by the agony of loss. 

She stops at the end of the jagged makeshift pier. The waves lick at the rocks and splash over her toes, hissing back in a blur of white foam. He’s out on the horizon, not quite a speck in the distance, but too far to call for. The wind would snatch her voice away, though he might still hear it—their connection seems to go far deeper than flesh and bone. 

She watches him in the thunderous silence of the sea. He doesn’t seem to be doing much more than treading a circle. _Swimming for the sake of it._ Her chest clenches when she realizes what it might mean. He must just miss it. The salty air, the waning tide. Maybe he longs to leave all the heroic deeds behind and just take a little boat out to live on like when he was young. 

But Argos still needs him, so a little taste here and there is all he can have. Io knows that. If he pushed for it, she would still sail out with him and never return.

He loops closer, the sun bearing down and beating along his back, highlighting his broad shoulders and the dark hair that’s begun to grow along his scalp. She watches his massive arms cut through the water and his chiseled legs drive him forward—his body is perfection, powerful and _strong_ , as handsome as the gods. A slight frown creases her lips—she knows it’s dangerous to fall so deeply into lust and love. 

But that ship’s already sailed. Something heavy clatters along the rocks behind her, and she hears Pegasus’ shallow snort—a kind of greeting. When he saunters up to her side, Io subconsciously pets his flank. He nuzzles into her, wings fluttering. 

She knows what he wants. She wants it to. Perseus has had his fun, but they need their man back. 

In one swift, graceful motion, Io mounts her husband’s stead. They take off together in a gust of saline air, her hand outstretched for her hero.


End file.
